Not Weak
by TitaniasCake
Summary: Team natsu is leaving lucy because she is weak for the team, and now they have someone better, Lisanna. Lucy gets angry and decides to leave the guild for a while. as she discovers things she didn't know about herself.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! A new fanfic i'm trying ! i hope you enjoy !

Oh and please write your review or something ! i'll really appreciate it ! :D

* * *

I do Not own fairy tail, the one who does.. is the lovely hiro mashima.

* * *

**chapter 1 - What's wrong?**

A certain blonde celestial wizard mage enters the guild who is known as fairy tail.

"Wow, i haven't got any sleep last night ! " the celestial wizard sighed as she sat on the chair

infront of the takeover mage, "again lucy? " mira leaned her arms on the bar and hummed.

"Mhm." lucy said as she turned her head to the sound of the loud kick on the guild door.

"Good morning ! " natsu yelled and walked over to lucy.

"Hey there natsu ! " lucy smiled and turned back to mira, "Can i have strawberry milkshake mira ? " the blonde said smiling at mira.

"Yes ! be right up ! " mira smiled back and turned her back to the kitchen.

"Lucy ! " natsu said loudly "isn't it your rent time ? we gotta go on a job don't we ? "

lucy gasped and got off her chair.

"Yes it is ! " she grabbed natsu's arm and went over the request board, Natsu looked for

a while and then found one.

"Hey mira ! can you make it takeaway ? " lucy shouted over to mira.

"oh sure lucy ! " she shouted back "be careful out there ! " she added and laid the

milkshake on the bar.

"Don't worry ! " natsu said loudly and went out the guild doors, lucy right behind him

holding the strawberry milkshake.

"Wait up natsu ! " she yelled as they got to the train station.

They both stood there and waited for the train to arrive, natsu looked angry.

"Natsu what's wrong ? " lucy asked turning to face him.

"Why would something be wrong ? " he asked as his voice got angrier.

"I don't know, you are just acting weird.." she said as she sat on the nearest chair, "why dont you tell me what is it that's bothering you ? " she continued.

"it's nothing lucy, let's just finish this job" natsu said as he saw the train arriving.

"if you say so, " she got up and into the train. "let's go then."

**Later -**

"how come you are not feeling sick ? " lucy asked looking over too natsu.

"wendy," he said looking out of the window.

"oh ! she knew we were going on a job ! " she said "why didn't she join us? "

"Lucy, please don't ask so many questions, it's annoying. " natsu sighed at lucy.

Lucy looked down and wondered why is he acting like this.

"Natsu what's your problem ?! why did you come on this job with me if you have something on your mind,what ever, let's just go home." she snapped and went off the train at the next station.

she went to her house, she was too mad to go back to the guild.

Natsu went back to the guild and shouted "I'm back ! " with a big smile on his face.

"Natsu ! " erza shouted angry at him, "why are you here ?! you were supposed to be on the train wit-"

"I can't ok ! she's too annoying, let's just tell her when she arrives" he shouted and sat next to lisanna.

* * *

SO SO SO ! sorry for all of you out there ! i like natsu a lot ! but i just had to make him an asshole !

Sorreh peeps ! x3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there ! new chapter down there, i'm trying to upload faster for you people ! :3

even if you are just a few and all ! please don't stop reading if i'll stop uploading for a while !

* * *

Hiro mashima owns fairy tail, not me, not you, hiro mashima.  
but if this is hiro mashima then omfg i love you ! 3

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Lost control**

I woke up to the sound of the loud wind coming from my window, i got out of bed still kind of pissed at natsu, still confused at why was he acting like this all of a sudden.  
I walked to the bathroom and took off my big shirt and panties, i laid inside the hot water in my bath and sighed, this always makes me feel better.  
i laid there for a while and then decided i was going to the guild, i got out and covered my body with a towel, i walked out of the bathroom and over to my closet, i took out a black skirt and a yellow tight shirt and put it on me.  
i headed to the kitchen and made myself some tea, this is the time when natsu usually comes, i guess i was a bit mean yesterday, maybe he was mad about something, i should have been more thoughtful.  
I put on my brown boots and left my house, i locked the door and walked over the guild.  
I kicked the door open and was suprised too see almost no one at the guild, only people who were there were laxus at the top floor, and freed evergreen and bixlow behind him.  
I walked in quietly and sat at the corner of the guild, i was still thinking about what happened yesterday with natsu.  
I played with my door keys and looked out of the window, as i saw natsu looking happy as ever, walking with the team, and lisanna with them.  
well, i guess i wasn't so mean after all. i shoved my keys to my pocket and looked as the door went open and they were laughing and talking to each other.  
"Hey guys ! " erza called and sat at the middle of the guild with a smile on her face, and called lisanna to sit next to her.  
"hi erza." i smiled thinking she didn't notice i was there, she didn't reply as she kept laughing with lisanna, maybe she didn't hear me or something.  
I walked over to the table as i heared gray saying "please go away lucy, we don't need you anymore" he said looking over to natsu, "yeah lucy, why don't you head home ! " natsu said and turned his back too me.  
"What do you mean.. is this a joke or something? " i tried to smile, "very funny, i guess" i said and sat on the table infront of erza and lisanna.  
"Lucy ?! get up, didn't you just hear them, you aren't in our team anymore, get your stupid ass off the chair and go home." erza's words stung the most, she was the one who was always there for me, even though she was scary, she always looked out for me. i didn't understand what was happening.  
I froze on the chair, i couldn't move, "Get the fuck up Lucy ! " natsu yelled and pushed me over the floor, "can't you hear? " he grabbed my ears "are these things even working?" he said pushing me to the wall, lisanna laughed as gray and erza joined her.  
At that moment i almost snapped, i couldn't take it anymore, this humiliation, from the team i trusted and loved. what did i even do to deserve this, it was all good the other day, what happened?  
"Please stop." i said trying to get up. "i'm sorry if i did something bad.." tears started showing, "just please leave me alone."  
"Boo hoo , she's crying.." lisanna came near me, "why don't you cry more ! " she smirked and pooled my nipple hard, natsu and the others laughed and i just shouted.  
"Let go of me you fucking bitch ! " i got up and kicked her to the other side of the guild, i didn't know what got into me, but i just to hurt them, all of them.  
"Lucy, you bitch ! how dare you hit lisanna !? " erza came closer to me, and natsu and gray behind her.  
"oh, did i hurt little lisanna.." i smiled and disappeared infront of them, and showed up again behind lisanna who was crawling on the floor.  
i grabbed her from the neck and throwed her on erza's head, i laughed as i saw her fall on the floor, i came closer to natsu and gray who were angry and i stopped infront of them.  
"Say sorry natsu, say sorry now.." i said quietly and looked in his eyses, "or i'll make you regret it."  
he just looked back at me and chuckled "like i would, you weak, ugly, fucking bitch." i got even angrier as my eyes turned red and i held him from the ear, "what did you just say..?" i whispered to his ear. "i said u are a weak ugly bitch" he whispered back as i couldn't controll myself anymore.  
"Fucking asshole ! " i shouted punching him over and over not letting him go, when i was done, i pushed him on the floor as my eyes turned back to brown.  
"Natsu..?" i looked down at him, "what's wrong?" i came closer to him as he kicked me in the stomach, "argh !" i shouted in confusion, "what .. why are you doing this."  
"Go away bitch " he kicked me over and over again, i pushed myself out of the guild door, and i felt something weird happening to me again.  
I fell on my knees as my eyes turned red again.

* * *

I saw blondie crawling out of the guild while natsu was kicking her on the sides. WHAT THE FUCK does he think he is doing.  
i jumped down and held him by his neck, "you little bastard, don't you dare touch her!" i shouted at him and shoved him to the wall.  
i stopped as i heared a loud scream coming from out side, i ran out and everyone behind me, i saw her on her knees, holding her ears and screaming "Go away !" she screamed as her eyes were turning dark red and a black light surrounding her.  
I came closer and tried to find her in the light, and my team after me, the others just stood there smiling.  
I grabbed her arm and pulled her over my chest as i pushed my self away from the strong magic power, she was hardly breathing.  
I laid her on my shoulder and went over to her house, i found the key in her pocket and opened the door, i laid her on the bed and took off her boots.

* * *

I know I know ! NOT MUCH LOVEY DOVEY  
DON'T YOU WORRY ! more chapters coming soon !  
**please leave a review ! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY THERE ! what's up people ! :3 i got my first review yay 3  
Thank you AnimeLuver778 ! don't worry you will find out !  
i know i make kind of short chapters ! but i didn't have much time !  
i'll try and make this a longer chapter ! ^-^ **

* * *

Yes yes, hiro mashima is the owner, NOT ME . Yet..XD

* * *

Chapter 3 - Confused  
I woke up, i didn't remember anything from yesterday, the last thing i did remember was when natsu grabbed my ear and pushed me against the wall, and after that, nothing.  
I got up from bed into the bathroom, i took a quick shower and put a green towel around me, i took my toothbrush and brushed my teeth.  
I got out of the bathroom and i saw him sitting on my couch without a shirt, "Laxus ?! what the hell are you doing in my house ?!" i blushed and added, "we didn't .. um.. you know.. did we? " i covered my body.  
he chuckled and said "don't worry, you didn't notice me ? " he looked surprised, "i was right here the whole time "  
"I don't think i did, and why are you not wearing a shirt?" i stared at his chest, he was so strong, i don't know why, i wanted to feel it, and- "I'm just used to sleep like that, do you like it ? " he smirked as i kept looking at his abs.  
I looked right away, my face turned red, "of course i don't ! " i shouted, "can you not look please?" i said holding the towel that was about to fall.  
"Sure, that will be hard though." he turned his head to the other side as i lifted my towel up a little and made sure it wasn't going to fall, i saw his head still looking the other side and i went over the closet to pick some clothes, i got a pink top and a brown skirt, i went over the bathroom again to change my clothes, "You can turn your head now, " i said as i closed the door of the bathroom.  
I got out after a while "Um..laxus? " i said looking down at him still sitting on my couch, "what is it blondie ? " blondie.. what, i'm not the only blondie, "i just wanted to know what happened yesterday since i can't remember a damn thing." i said, it annoyed me a little, that i couldn't remember a thing.  
"oh, i didn't really see, i only noticed natsu kicking you, and then you shouted, we went outside, and you were telling someone to go away." he said.  
Wait, natsu was kicking me ? but why ? i know the part he kicked me out of the team, but why the hell will he really kick me.  
did i do something wrong to make them all kick me out of the team all of a sudden, or they just think i'm not helping at all, i don't know but i had to find out.  
i put on my boots and got out of my house, all those thoughts i had, they made me feel sad, like my team dosen't care about me anymore. as i got closer to the guild, i told myself to stop crying, i took a deep breath and went inside.  
I walked in, i stood with my back to the door for a minute, as i saw the guild's shocked faces, What were they so shocked about, i don't remember seeing them when i entered the guild yesterday, besides, what did i really do to make them look so shocked. i mean, i remember weirder things that happened and no one really cared about it.  
"Hello.." i said quietly and looked around the guild as i found wendy sitting on the bar infront of mira and drinking some orange juice.  
i walked over to her and sat next to her, hoping she will act different from the rest.  
"Lucy ! " she smiled at me and huged me. i was relieved.  
"wendy ! hey ! " i smiled back and turned over to mira who ignored me, "hi mira," i smiled a little. "Hi..Lucy" i never saw mira like this, what did i do who made her hate me like this, there were so many things i needed to know.  
I laid my hands on the bar as i heared a loud kick on the door, and turned around, "Were back" lisanna said and smiled at natsu, "Yup !" natsu yelled, "louder natsu," gray rolled his eyes. "Don't start fighting you too" erza said and walked over the bar with lisanna, i turned my head back, and laid my hands on the bar once again.  
"What is she still doing here.." lisanna looked over to me, "i don't care about her, " erza said and sat next to wendy, "are you feeling better lisanna?" mira said with her soft voice as she looked at me. "Now i'm not," lisanna said looking at me too.  
What was that supposed to mean, i thought me and lisanna were good friends, why is she saying this. suddenly i felt somthing weird i saw a picture in my head of me crying for natsu to let go of me, and she was laughing.  
"Lisanna, I'm sorry if i did anything wrong, i really didn't mean to" i said lifting my arms from the bar, "I really don't know what happened yesterday, but i guess i did something bad, and i'm really sorry." i continued, "and erza, if i did anything to upset you, i'm really sorry"  
"Oh shut up lucy, no matter how many times you say sorry, it wont help ! " lisanna snapped,  
"I'm in this team now, and you are out, just fuck off okay?" she grabbed erza's hand and went over the table where natsu was eating and gray was talking to elfman.  
"Natsu..." lisanna sat next to him and looked at me, she knew i liked him, i remember telling her a week ago, when everything was normal.  
"Can i have a taste ?" she looked at him and got closer, "Please..".  
"sure you can lisanna ! " he moved his plate to the middle. "hmm, why don't you feed me instead ? " she smirked at me and i got up my seat, walking towards the door.  
So that's it, is she the one that is doing all of this? is it because of natsu, and the things i said about him a week ago? or do they really don't need me anymore.  
i don't get it ! gah ! and why do they hate me even more now ? and what did i do to lisanna that made mira look at me that way.  
I stopped infront of the door and turned around, i walked over the stairs with my head down, trying to avoid the shocked faces. i know, i'll just go away for a while, i don't think no one will notice, i'll just tell the master i want to have some time on my own.  
i walked into his room, oppening the door, "hey master. " i faked a smiled and went over his desk, "I was thinking maybe.. i could have some time for myself for a while ? " i asked nicely.  
"I want to go somewhere away from the guild for a short time really, i just can't stay here more right now, i'm too confused and i want to figure things out, ok ? " i continued.  
"Sure you can lucy, but i can't let you go by yourself." he jumped on his desk.  
"maybe i'll tell natsu to go with you ? " he said "or erza?"  
I got angry, why can't he let me go on my own, i don't need them to come with me anywhere i go, and besides, they were the reason i wanted to go anyway !  
"No, master." i said quietly. "I really want to go by myself, please?" i crossed my fingers.  
"No, sorry lucy " he said "I can't let you do that, i'll have to tell someone to go with you."  
"I really don't need anyone ! " i said slamming my plams on his desk.  
"Geez master ! can't i just go on my own ?! i'm not weak ! i can fight by myself ! i don't care what you and everyone think ! " i screamed.  
The door opened and i shouted "Can't you notice someone is here ?!" i turned around and saw laxus. "Damn blondie, what are you getting all angry about." he chuckled. "oh just shut up."  
"Great timing laxus ! " master said, "I need to ask a favor ! "

* * *

I guess it isn't that long, sorreh.  
next chapter will be so long that you will be like** DUCK** ! . :o


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY ! i'm proud of this chapter i don't know why XD  
It just took me like 2 hours and now i just want to watch a nice long  
Lalu AMV. **

* * *

Hiro mashima owns fairy tail and the sexy laxus and lucy.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Don't talk like that  
**  
"Great timing laxus, i need to ask you a favor ! " master said and i got quiet for a while, hoping it isn't for what i think it is. "Sorry, i didn't came to do you a favor," I took a breath as a relief. "i was going to tell you what happened yesterday, but..." he looked at me.  
"What happened yesterday ? " the old man asked as he looked at me.  
I knew if he would have known what happened yesterday, he would never let me go because of that. and then he will shout at natsu and everyone, that's the last thing i want, all i need is some time for myself, but i don't want laxus to come with me. Dosen't master know what time for myself means ?  
"Oh really nothing serious master ! " i faked a small grin, "just um.. natsu and gray, they keep fighting all the time" i said. though i didn't see them fight in a while.  
I looked over to laxus who looked confused "Lucy, why the f-" he started talking and i laid my hand on his mouth. "Laxus, didn't natsu tell us to not talk about it ? " i said will a big fake smile on my face thinking if he will keep his mouth shut.  
"Well, if natsu dosen't want me to know then i guess it's ok." master said as he looked over to laxus who was still confused. "But, lucy i still need to find someone who will go with you, i don't think you are weak, but i can't allow you to go alone." he said smiling at laxus.  
"That is why.." oh, please don't, please don't, i kept telling to myself. "you are going with laxus ! " he said and added "Now go."  
I sighed and then realised my hand is still on laxus' mouth, his lips was so soft on my plams, i didn't want to move it. he grabbed my arm and moved it, letting it slide down his chest.  
I moved my hand quickly and my face turned red.

* * *

"Hey, Gramps, i don't have time for this, and i think that blondie here would like to go by herself" i looked over to lucy, her face was red and she nodded her head quickly.

"I said no, if he isn't going with you lucy, then you are not going anywhere." I didn't mind and then i looked at lucy who looked at me with her eyes wide, what's wrong with her..  
"Laxus would love to come ! " lucy shouted grabbing my arm "Ain't that right laxus ? " she asked, well not really asked. "I don-" i started talking and she cut me off, "That's very good now let's go ! " she said loudly pulling me from the room.  
We got out of his office, she grabbed my shoulder and pushed me down as she whispered in my ear. "Don't worry.. we'll tell him were going together, but actually we won't..Okay ? " i wasn't sure it will work on gramps, i was about to talk as the door behind us opened.  
"I heard that." i looked behind me and there was gramps, then i looked at lucy who shivers went down her spine. i couldn't help but chuckle.  
"I told you we can't laxus.." lucy said biting her lips, trying to not laugh. "You what?" i asked. "I told you that he would find out, we have to go together." she giggled quietly.  
I looked at her raising my eyebrows, "You did?".  
"Yes! laxus you just need to do as youre told, now let's go, bye master ! " we went down stairs avoiding the others.  
We went out the doors and walked, non of us talking, suddenly lucy fell on her knees, laughing loud for all the town to hear, "What's so funny, blondie ? " i looked as she held her stomach trying to stop laughing, "Y..you should have seen..your face " she said quietly while and then laughed louder.  
"Just say thank you, i could have told him the truth you know, " i said irritatedly. "Now get a hold of yourself, before i leave you here."  
She got up, and stopped laughing, "You're no fun.." she said walking behind me.  
"I still don't know what's going on, i'm not going anywhere with you, untill you tell me where, and why." i said looking behind me.  
She said a quick "okay" and we went to her house, that i left open. "What ?! why didn't you lock it or something ? or at least closed it ! " she snapped as she saw the open door of her house. "How the hell can i lock it without a key, and no one broke in so relax."  
"Someone could have ! there are lots of theives in this town! and natsu or-" she stopped and went in with her face down.  
I stood outside, thinking about what happened yesterday. i remember they were saying something about her 2 days before, too weak and acting like a princess, and lisanna is better. I got angry just thinking about it, i didn't mind about it before, but now, i don't know why but it irritates me.  
Why would they leave lucy like that all of a sudden, just the other day they were all so happy together, something dosen't seem right, they can't just decide after 3 days that she is weak.  
"Are you coming in or what? " i heard lucy shouting from inside, "Or are you planning to wait there all day ? " I shook my head and went inside.  
"I just want to know what's going on, and i'll be on my way" i said as i went to sit on the couch near lucy. "So, the thing is i can't be with them a second longer or i'll have to kill all of them,  
so i want to get some time for myself," she stopped for a breath. "So i went to tell master and he was all like no i can't let you go on your own." she sighed. "I really don't understand why."  
"I guess he is worried about you, he does care about you the most. " I grinned. I do notice that gramps really does care about lucy, i think she's his favorite, though i didn't know he actually has a favorite.  
"Oh please, it's obvious he likes natsu the most, i don't think he really notices me.  
i'm just the new girl i guess. " she chuckled.  
I couldn't hear her say that about herself, that's what she thinks ? how can she say that ! there are lots of people who care about her, what the hell is she saying ?  
I grabbed her arms and looked her in the eyes, "Stop talking shit." i said loudly.  
"Laxus..." her eyes went wide. "You can't talk like that ok?" i continued.  
"Don't you know how much they all love you and care about you, forget about the others, i know that everyone likes you, so just stop." I couldn't just let her say these things, she never thought that way, it's all because of these assholes.  
Her lips began to quiver and tears rolling down her cheeks, what is she upset about?  
"Don't cry blondie, i'm sorry" i let go of her arms.  
"No..no don't it's..it's not you" she looked down, "I'm just.. " she laid her head on my chest and started crying. "Thanks..laxus"

* * *

**So so so ! what do you think my sexy viewers ? ! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys ! took me time to post this chapter sorry ! You know school  
****and stuff, well i wont lie i'm lazy as duck. o-o**

* * *

**Hiro mashima owns fairy tail !**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - **

It's been an year since lucy left, since that night at her house, the last time i saw her. i still have that letter she gave me,  
about her being sorry, and that she wanted to go alone. i don't know where is she now, and i don't know if she's even alive.  
it just pains me to think about it.

since that day she left, me and gramps got real close, we keep meeting each other to just talk. the whole guild feels bad, about  
what happened, and the guild got a little quiet since she left. but lisanna and team natsu don't give a damn. it makes me want to beat them all up.  
i can't stop thinking about you lucy, please come back already.

"Yo, laxus.. ? " i got up from the chair at the second floor of the guild and sighed. "what is it bixlow ? " i said scraching my head with  
my left hand. "well, we didn't go on a mission fo about 2 weeks, don't you think we should go on one ? " he said holding a paper he  
got from the request board. "you're right. " evergreen said while checking her nails.

"Sure guys, just call freed and we'll get going" i said looking at both of them. "i'll be waiting outside. " i added and went  
down the stairs, passing next to lisanna and natsu who were happier then ever. i looked at natsu in the eyes, with an  
angry expression on my face. as lisanna giggled, and i left the guid.

* * *

"No ! " the blonde mage screamed trying to get free from the men who were grabbing her. "Leave him alone ! please ! let him go !" she  
kept screaming and looking at the black haired boy who fell on the ground. "He.. he didn't do anything ! " tears fell from her eyes as  
she saw him dying in front of her eyes.

"You ! you fucking assholes ! " she fell to the ground next to the boy as the men released her. "Ren..?" she looked at the body on the ground,  
blood coming out of his chest. "I'm.. i'm so sorry... " she closed his jacket to cover his blood. she reached to pick him up.  
"No. " a quiet voice was heared in the alley. "le..t me be" the voice was struggeling to talk.

she didn't want to leave him there, to die in there. but if that's the least she could do for him.. if that is what  
he wanted, to stay there.. then she would do it. she sat there for sometime, she couldn't stop the tears from falling.  
even though she didn't know this guy for long, he gave his life for her ?

ten minutes passed, and she pushed herself and walked out of the alley. it was almost morning, she walked slowly  
with her head down, her clothes were all torn up. and she was injured in her leg. but she kept going, she didn't know where  
but she didn't stop.

she walked for about 30 minutes. she wiped her wet eyes and lifted her head to see where is she, the train station. some how  
she got to the train station, lucy was tired of walking, and she bought a ticket for the next train. just to get out of this stupid  
place and never come back again.

**FLASHBACK-**

Lucy lost all of her money, and she was starving for days, she was too weak to work. so she thought she will rob a place  
or something. she never thought to do such thing, but she had no other choice. she found herself standing in front of a big  
house, almost like a castle. she looked from a window, and she saw all the expensive furniture.

"I don't think they will notice about a few jewels that are missing. " she mumbled to herself and walked to the other side of the  
big house. she was lucky to find an open window and she climbed inside. she walked quietly to a big room. she was  
very nervous, she was shaking.

she saw a black heavy box and opened it, she saw a lot of jewels and her eyes widened. suddenly she heard "Damn... i feel bad  
for killing the little one.. she didn't do anything " the voice chuckled. "well, haru, we had to. " she heard another voice. "Don't call me  
by my name, i'm your boss" the voice from before said loudly. "S-sorry boss. "  
lucy froze, they killed an innocent person ? No, wait.. they killed a person ? she heard someone walking over the room.  
she blinked quickly opened a window and jumped out with the box in her hand.

She ran out of there as fast as she can, and before she looked back, two men were after her. lucy's heart was  
beating fast as she kept running, and she ran into a dark alley and panted. she stayed there for a while, and  
it got dark. "Who are you.. ? " a dark haired guy looked at lucy who sat on the ground with a box in her hands.

Lucy jumped and looked up "hey ! don't scare me like that.." she looked back down, and then up again "wait who are you ?! " she  
stood up quickly leaving not much distance between them. she walked back and looked aside. "sorry.."  
"It's okay. " he chuckled "what's that?" he grabbed the box from her hand.

"It's just, no !" she yelled trying to get the box back. "i'll give it back, if you tell me your name." he smiled at the blonde.  
"alright.. it's lucy.. " she stopped moving. "and you are? " she looked at him. "Ren, nice to meet you lucy " he smiled  
and shaked her hands.

"hey you two ! " the two men who were after lucy showed up, "oh no !" she said walking back. "hand over the box. " they came closer.  
"You can't have it ! it's not yours" Ren stated suddenly as he saw lucy's frightened expression, he turned his head to lucy and blinked at her.  
Lucy was confused, and then she blushed.

"What did you say ?! " one of the men grabbed ren's hand and shoved him to the wall. "Ren ! " lucy yelled and ran over to him, with one  
hand on her keys, "let him go ! or else ! " she gave one of the men a serious face. "open gat-" one of them stood behind of lucy, with  
one hand on her mouth, and the other on her waist. "now now sweetie, you don't want to get me angry . " he whispered into her ear.

Lucy struggled to get loose, as ren was fighting the other of the men. it lasted for 5 minutes until five men who looked exactly like the ones  
in the alley showed up. "nice job. " they all said. the man who was preventing lucy to help ren, let her loose.  
she turned to him and to give him her special, lucy kick. she aimed for his face and suddenly she felt a strong grip on her neck.

She struggled to breath as she tried moving the strong hands from her neck. "Lucy ! " ren looked over to her, as he felt a strong kick  
to his stomach. his eyes widened and he started coughing . lucy looked at ren, and the first drop of tear was about to fall.  
the man who was chocking lucy let go of her and she wanted to punch them all to death.

she was going to until four man grabbed her to face ren. "now watch " one of them smirked and laughed.

**FLASHBACK END**

Lucy was sitting in the train as she heard a familiar voice, "Good job guys, that box was important" he said.  
it sounded like the voice she heard back at the house, where she found the black box with the jewels in it.  
the guy who was saying he felt bad for killing the little one. it was him. Lucy was not thinking, she was angry as hell, she wanted to kill that person  
for being responsible for ren's death, the first person she actually talked to in this whole year.

The train stopped and the guy who was dressed in black, hopped out. lucy clenched her fists and walked out of the train behind him.  
she was walking for a while, until they got to some where quiet, lucy was ready to attack, and she was surprised as she looked up to  
see the man who was dressed in black staring at her.

"Oh, you.." the man sighed, "honestly i don't know why didn't they kill you too. " he scrached his head. Lucy didn't speak, she just  
looked at him, with her eyes filled with anger. "I guess i'll have to do it. " he added with an evil smirk on his face.  
Lucy didn't get her keys this time, she wanted to kill this man, by herself. she took out her whip and started attacking him with Fleuve d'étoiles.

The man dodged every attack, "I'm haru by the way. " he smirked "well, you will die now so.. dosen't matter really . " haru pulled lucy's hair and  
pushed her to the ground, haru blinked as two black creatures appeared. "You deserve to die, you killed ren, " he chuckled.  
Lucy finally spoke "I- i didn't want him to die.." she said quietly. "He didn't do anything wrong.." she looked down.

She wasn't scared of him, she didn't know why but she wasn't scared of the creatures who were coming near her.  
"Shut up bitch, i didn't allow you to speak. " he kicked her in the leg and she screamed. he laughed at the sight and kept kicking her.  
"Damn, you are weak, and i thought this will be a challenge.. " he chuckled and kept kicking.

Weak...? Lucy thought and remebered the day at the guild, when it all started. he called me weak? i'm not weak..  
maybe i'm not some dragon slayer, or a dark mage.. but i'm not weak ! lucy's eyes widened and she looked at the evil man  
kicking her. "I'm... what? " she asked. "A.. Weak.. Bitch .. " he said with every kick.

"Weak? " she clenched her teeth thinking about lisanna, "Weak?! " she screamed. strong magic power came from her, that pushed  
haru to the wall, "what the fuc- " he started, "I didn't allow you to speak. " she smiled.

* * *

**OH SHIT LUCY THE FUCKING BADASS IN DA HOUSE OH YUSH ! - **


	6. Chapter 6

**~PLEASE READ~  
****_If you are kinda confused, than here : _**  
**Lucy wanted to leave the guild for a while, and she wanted  
to go alone, but master wanted laxus to go with her, because  
he was afraid to let her go by herself, lucy lied and went without  
laxus. it's been an year and she didn't have much money left.. (later you will get more details)  
so she stole the box and than she found ren, who got killed, she saw this  
man that was in the house he stole the box from, and now she's like gotta kill him  
and stuff. that was last chapter :D**  
Thank you for the reviews 3 ^^

* * *

**HIRO MASHIMA** owns fairy tail ! Woohoo.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 - **

I took the man's black long coat and wore it , to cover my bruises and my torn up clothes. I didn't mean to kill this guy.  
I don't know what has gotten into me that moment, it hadn't happened in a while. I looked at the dead body who  
was lying on the ground, "I'm.. i'm sorry.. " i whispered and closed his eyes.

**FLASHBACK 3 MONTHES AGO**

I looked at the two assholes who were trying to make me go with them somewhere, and i snapped.  
"Listen fucktards. if you just walk away now, i'll think about not harming you. " i looked at both of them, who just chuckled.  
"Damn.. sassy aren't you ? " one of them said and grabbed my shoulder. "What can you possibly do, last time you were  
with your friend, what's her name again ? erza ? " he laughed. "Now you are all alone, no one to protect the pretty princess"

"I can handle myself. " I turned her face to the man who was grabbing my shoulder and smirked. "So you decided to stay? "  
my magic power suddenly increased and i was about to punch both of them. they both felt the strong magic power and  
both of them started to walk back with scared expressions on their faces.

I shook my head quickly and looked at them, "Go. Now ! " i yelled and took a deep breath, _what the hell just happened ? _

**FLASHBACK END **

Before i did this to him, right before the last blow, he mumbled something, but i forgot all about it.  
Why did i... how could i... ? I closed the coat, and put on the hat. i walked out of the quiet place with her face down.  
I walked on the street and saw people staring at me. well, i do look weird with this coat on..

I looked up to see a lot of people screaming and cheering at a stage. what's going on there ? I saw a brown haired  
Figure walking on the stage. and the crowd began to scream louder. _who is he? _i thought and walked closely.  
"Hello minna ! " he grinned at the huge crowd. "And welcome to this year's karaoke !" he shouted and everyone clapped their hands.

"Our first - " The man got cut out as a young girl ran to the stage and stole his mic. "Lisa ! " She yelled and smiled at  
everyone. "I'm singing May i ! " she took a deep breath and smiled again.

_There you stand, opened heart, opened doors_  
_Full of life with a world that's wanting more_  
_But I can see when the lights start to fade_  
_The day is done and your smile has gone away_

_Let me raise you up_  
_Let me be y- _

before she could continue everyone were throwing stuff at her. screaming stuff like "Way to ruin the song !" and "Damn that sucked ! "  
The girl just made a sound of 'tch' and walked away from the stage. I giggled a little, it reminded me of fairy tail in some way.  
People started to leave with angry faces. "I came all the way for this..? " someone mumbled.

"Wait ! " the man yelled. "We have more just wait a moment! " he faked a smile and ran from the stage quickly. I felt bad for him,  
and i decided to help, i walked in the crowd who got a little smaller, and over to him who was thinking hard behind the stage.  
"Uh.. i could help.. " i smiled lightly at him. "I'm not that good but.." i started. "Really ? " he hopped out of his seat. "No ! it's better  
then nothing ! will you please ? " he begged and looked at me. "Yup. " i took the mic and went over the stage.

"Hey.. " i said to the people who were not listening in the crowd. they were too busy talking to each other about what  
a bad performance that was, and what a waste of a day. well, i guess i'll start anyway. i started singing the first song that  
came up to my mind.

_Shadow days come to haunt me here to wrap around me  
Dark and cold to hide the sunlight from my eyes  
I cannot see far beyond these clouds surrounding  
I will not forget that this is not the end_

Under my skin, under these scars  
Take me again, tear me apart  
'Cause I want to see everything you are  
'Til all that's left is not myself

This is life, every second here, gripping tighter  
Empty praise to all the things I fear inside  
But I know that you will rise up from these ashes  
Tomorrow will be the light that guides me

Under my skin, under these scars  
Take me again, tear me apart  
'Cause I want to see everything you are  
'Til all that's left is not myself

Take away everything  
Burn away all of me  
As I break I believe  
You will come to rescue

I looked up to see people shocked, and some of them tearing up. i still had the coat around me, and i saw people i know but they didn't  
recognize me. and i was happy about that. i had a small smile on my face as i continued. __

Under my skin, under these scars  
Take me again, tear me apart  
'Cause I want to see everything you are  
'Til all that's left is not myself

Under my skin, under these scars  
Take me again, tear me apart  
'Cause I want to see everything you are  
'Til all that's left is not myself

I looked up again and people were cheering. "Thank you.. " i said. The man came running to the stage. he took the mic  
from my hand and yelled with a huge smile on his face "Wow ! what a beautiful voice ! " everyone shouted in agreement.  
"What's your name ? " he smiled. "Lu.. Layla " i said quickly. "Well, may we see your face layla ?" he smiled and reached  
for my coat. "No. " i pushed his hand away quick. and i saw everyone staring. "sorry, i'm just really shy.. " i smiled and everyone laughed.

I looked in the crowd as i saw two figures, a white haired female, holding hands to a pink haired male. my eyes widened as i saw  
Natsu and lissana. holding hands and smiling. i felt my heart aching. What is this feeling, why is this happening.  
I ran out of the stage and turned around for a last look. my eyes widened even more as i saw the smirk on lissana's face.

* * *

I walked with evergreen, bixlow, and freed. we finished our mission and we wanted to have a look at the town. We  
walked for a while as i heard a soft voice from somewhere. "Wow.. let's check out what's over there ! " evergreen said  
and we all walked over a big stage, and a shocked crowd.

I looked to see where the voice was coming from. it was a female, i couldn't see her face but from her voice  
i knew she must be beautiful. she stopped singing and she stared at the crowd with a shocked expression.  
i turned to see what was she looking at. and saw lisanna smirking. the girl ran from the stage.

"Why are they here ? " bixlow looked at natsu and lisanna. "I don't know, wait here." i said and ran after the girl. I  
wanted to know what connection does she have with lisanna, or even natsu. She was fast. very fast. but i kept  
running. "Laxus ! " freed shouted. i turned my head backwards to freed "Wait i'm just checking something. " The girl got faster.

* * *

"Laxus !" i heard a fimilliar voice, and i looked back to see laxus running after me. Laxus.. ? what is he doing here.  
Why did i sing there, why did i even stop there. I didn't want laxus to see me like this, so i ran faster.  
But it wasn't any good, he was fast and i already got tired.

Before i knew it my feet stopped, and i fell to the ground. "Layla ? " laxus looked down at me. and i tried covering  
my face with the coat. i got up with my face down and whispered "Yes.. ? " with a different voice than mine.  
"I just wanted to ask you something.." he said with his soft voice. i missed that voice.

I struggled talking, i gulped back the tears "W..what is it ? " I kept looking down. "Before i start, you sounded amazing  
on the stage. " i could hear the smirk on his face. I missed him so much, but why ? we didn't really know each other.  
but he was the only one who cared about me, about my feelings. he wanted to help me and come with me.  
and i left him that letter. i'm such a bitch. I couldn't hold the tears and i cried loudly.

"Layl- " he started and i just leaned my head on his chest. "I'm so sorry laxus ! " i screamed and looked up at him.  
"I didn't tell you i'm not going with you ! i just left you this stupid letter ! i'm sorry ! i'm so sorry ! " i continued "Please  
don't hate me ! i.. i.. " I felt my hat sliding off my head, and a tight hug.

* * *

**KIND OF SHORT ISN'T IT ? I'M SORRY .-.  
thank you for the reviews. they really make me wanna  
keep writing for you guys ! 3**  
Songs  
*May i - trading yesterday  
*Under my skin - trading yesterday


End file.
